


Go Tell 'Em On the Mountain

by tinymacuser1998



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacuser1998/pseuds/tinymacuser1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first time that Matt and he are going to be alone since they started dating, and Foggy is pretty sure he knows what’s gonna happen.<br/>It was just going to be him and Matt, and they were going to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Tell 'Em On the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> The loss of virginity high school AU nobody wanted.

It’s the first time that Matt and he are going to be alone since they started dating, and Foggy is pretty sure he knows what’s gonna happen.

 

He and Matt had known each other since, well, forever, but they had just started dating. They went to the same elementary schools, and only went to different middle schools because Matt got into his accident. But now, they were going to the same high school, and it was cool.

No, it was more than cool.

It was amazing.

Because Foggy was pretty sure that he liked Matt before they went to high school together, but seeing him every day reaffirmed his, at the time, worst fears. They were only his worst fears because he thought the affection wasn’t reciprocated.

Then, on homecoming night their freshman year, when Matt asked Karen to the dance and Marci forced Foggy to ask her, they got together. It was in the sweetest, most spontaneous way, according to Karen.

Marci had ditched Foggy to go hang out with her other junior friends while Karen was slow dancing with a sophomore named Claire who was ROP Medical during fourth period. Matt and Foggy were sitting on the bleachers at the sides, and Foggy was kinda bummed that this was ending up just like their middle school dances. Foggy was verbalizing this, and describing the dance in a kind of bored tone to Matt. Matt, at that point, said he had enough, grabbed his cane, and took Foggy by the hand when the last slow song of the night played.

Matt grabbed his waist with one hand and put the other on his shoulder. Foggy mirrored the gesture. While it wasn’t movie-esque in the sense that they were nowhere the middle of the dance floor, nor were they even dancing well, Foggy kinda felt like he was gonna fly, but more so that he was gonna vomit.

They danced silently. Neither of them said a word, and it was sooo awkward.

After the song, Matt separated from Foggy and wiped his hands on his pants. Karen walked over, and when she saw them, she gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She knew that Foggy liked Matt. She was the first one Foggy told.

Karen sent two thumbs up Foggy’s way, and he reciprocated before noticing that Matt was slipping away. Foggy weaved through the crowd after him.

Matt had slipped out a side door along the wall and was loosening his tie. He took deep breaths of the cold air, and when Foggy asked him what was wrong, Matt told him that the gym was too hot. Too noisey. Too crowded.

“And I shouldn’t have done that, Foggy. We shouldn’t have danced,” Matt said in a high, panicky voice, “because everyone’s gonna think you like boys now.”

“Oh, no! No! You’re panicking about that?” Foggy asked. Matt looked in his general direction with a raised eyebrow and Foggy thought, _damn, he should not wear his glasses more often._

“You don’t really have to worry about it, because I kind of am into boys,” Foggy said, “and girls, too, but also boys. And I don’t care about anyone knowing.”

“Oh,” Matt said, and then, “I kind of like boys, too. Which is why I asked you to dance, kind of.”

“Kind of?” Foggy repeated.

Matt rolled his eyes like Foggy was the stupidest person alive. And then they kissed.

They’d been together ever since.

 

Their physical relationship had been tricky, if not entirely impossible up to this point. Foggy’s parents insisted on being home whenever Matt was over, and that wasn’t too often, anyways. Their only alone time that they had was the few days when Foggy went over to Matt’s house before Matt had lessons with his tutor Stick, which was only forty minutes. Even then, most of the time, Matt’s dad was home.

So, intimacy hadn’t been able to flourish. The farthest they’ve ever gotten was a messy blowjob Foggy gave Matt at Karen’s birthday party last year which was hot but not reciprocated, so kinda lame.

Sometimes, they would kiss quietly when they got to be over at Matt’s, and Matt and Foggy would grind against each other until they were interrupted.

But tonight, tonight, they would be all alone at Foggy’s house. Foggy’s little sister was going on a fieldtrip to the capital and his parents had offered to chaperone. Foggy had the house to himself for the next two nights.

Of course he invited Matt over. Karen understood, and was at Claire’s for a party, anyways. Marci was in town from Colombia, but going to be hanging out with other college students.

It was just going to be him and Matt, and they were going to have _sex_.

Foggy had already planned it out. He got the condoms and the lube, and laid towels on his bed, and got them each two Monsters so they could drink something afterwards. Then, Foggy was going to use the forty bucks his parents gave him for food to order a pizza, and they’d fall asleep watching Godzilla for the millionth time.

Things rarely went as planned, though. Halfway through Foggy’s shower, his electricity went out and Foggy had to call his dad. There was a storm, and the electricity company said they wouldn’t be able to be out until Monday, which was just great.

Foggy was grumbling into the home phone while dripping wet in a towel when the doorbell rang. He barely had time to put on sweatpants before Matt used the key in the fake rock by the door to get in.

“Foggy?” He said, all out of breath and kind. It made Foggy’s heart hurt.

“Yeah, Matty?” He said, grabbing his hand as he reached for Foggy.

Matt walked into Foggy’s entryway and toed off his shoes, leaving his cane propped up by the door frame. He pulled Foggy in and gave him a deep, intimate kiss. Foggy melted into him.

“It’s crazy outside,” Matt said, smoothing his hand over Foggy’s naked back.

Foggy shuddered. “No kidding. The storm turned my electricity off, like, mid-shower.”

“Is that why you’re all wet? Did it cut your shower short?”

“That, or I just wanted to see you,” Foggy said in an attempt to sound sultry. Matt barked out a laugh and pulled away from Foggy.

“So, your house. For the entire weekend,” Matt said.

Foggy nodded, “It would appear so.”

“Alone.”

“Just us,” Foggy agreed.

“What do you want to do first?” Matt asked, and Foggy though, What wouldn’t I want to do?

“Well,” he said, rubbing at his chin, “I don’t have bat sonar, like you, so I should probably light the emergency candles real quick so I can see. So you can just make yourself comfortable for right now.”

“Can do,” Matt said, kicking back into Foggy’s couch.

“You can do whatever. You already know where everything is,” Foggy calls behind himself.

He roots around in this cabinets, using his cellphone as a flashlight to find the candles, and then taking them to his room. He leaves one in the pocket of the sweatpants he puts on to light in the livingroom.

Then, he pulls the lube and condoms out from his top drawer shelf and places it behind the candles.

 

The night starts off nice until they realize that no one’s gonna deliver pizza in a storm. Matt’s a good sport about it, and they have cereal for dinner, but Foggy’s really embarrassed. They don’t bring up the fact that they’re going to be boning, and just try to keep up conversation until Foggy looks over his shoulder and realizes that it’s ten o’clock, and he and Matt have been putting this off for more than three hours. He clears his throat.

“Matt,” he says, putting his hand on Matt’s leg in a way that he’d done dozens of times before. Matt puts his hand on top of Foggy’s and leans forward.

They kiss softly, at first. Matt has his hand on Foggy’s face and the other over Foggy’s that was placed on his thigh. Foggy’s hand is on his other side, boxing Matt in on the couch. Matt leans to the side and deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue along Foggy’s teeth until he lets him into his mouth. He stops when Foggy moves his hand from his thigh to Matt’s crotch.

Matt pulls away, and goddamn, Foggy thinks he’s beautiful. His lips are wet and swollen. He watches as Matt bites his bottom lip and tips his head down towards his lap.

Okay, this is neutral ground. Foggy had done this before. Matt had done this to Foggy before. Heavy petting wasn’t new territory, but Foggy’s mouth was drying out because of what was going to come after. He looked in Matt’s lap and squeezed the bulge forming. Matt gasped, so Foggy squeezed again, and again, and again until Matt was muffling cries in his shoulder and thrusting into Foggy’s hand. Foggy was painfully hard just from watching him.

Matt languidly crawled over Foggy and into his lap, scooting until his knee was placed between Foggy’s thighs. He bit into Foggy’s neck and ground into his thigh.

Foggy kept on thinking, _this is good, this is good, this is good_ , until Matt’s hand slipped down Foggy’s stomach to the waistband of his sweatpants. Foggy grabbed his wrist.

“I don’t want to come yet,” he panted heavily into Matt’s ear. Matt shivered.

“I have stuff,” He replied, “I prepped for it, and I’m clean, and everything.”

“Jesus,” Foggy whined, feeling his dick twitch in his pants.

Matt slid off Foggy’s lap and stood in front of him, looking ravished in the candle light. Foggy’s heart hurt. He was so beautiful.

Matt started thumbing at the bottom of his shirt when Foggy didn’t stand. He seemed to hesitate before shucking it over his head. Then he reached for his fly.

“What’re you doing, Matt?” Foggy asked.

Matt fiddled with the button. “Are we going to fuck, Foggy?”

Foggy blanched. Matt saying it made everything seem final and true. This was going to happen.

“Yeah, I mean, but not in my livingroom,” Foggy said, finally standing. He slipped his hand into Matt’s and kissed him on the forehead.

Foggy lead him to his bedroom, pausing every so often to slip kiss Matt’s cheek. Mat, in turn, would either move his head to kiss Foggy properly on the mouth, or shove him with his shoulder.

When they got to his room, Matt fell back onto Foggy’s bed and Foggy went to light the candles. When he was finished, he grabbed the condoms and lube and threw them next to Matt before clambering on top of him.

“Well, hello,” Matt said, “are you making yourself comfortable?”

Foggy nuzzled into Matt’s shoulder, “Maybe I am. Is there any reason not to be?”

“Nope,” Matt said, popping his lips at the ‘p’. He wriggled until he could situate his hand in between him and Foggy, rubbing at Foggy through his pants.

He supported himself on his forearms above Matt so they could kiss. He rubbed at Matt’s chest and arms when he could, but mainly buried his fingers into Matt’s hair and pulled in the too-rough way that made Matt gasp and tip his head back.

After a few thrusts, Foggy could feel Matt hard on his own leg. He tried to get at Matt’s fly until Matt firmly pushed him off and shucked his pants off himself.

Now, Foggy had seen him naked before. They had gym together, and there were the few times that Matt was comfortable enough to shove his pants down his thighs while they were getting more intimate.

This was different. They wouldn’t be interrupted. He could look at Matt naked as much as he wanted tonight and not have to worry about being walked in on.

Matt was sitting up and facing him quietly.

“Are you naked yet?” Matt asked.

Foggy pulled off his pants almost immediately which caused Matt to laugh. Once he was done moving, Matt situated himself down on the mattress, and Foggy was kneeling next to him.

He was very attractive in a way that made Foggy’s stomach turn, because Foggy himself wasn’t. Matt had defined abs, and hair peppered down his stomach until it reached his pubes. Matt was muscular, and broad, and Foggy thought he was beautiful.

Foggy situated on his haunches and stroked lightly at Matt’s stomach. Matt laughed lightly until Foggy allowed his hand to dip lower and lower, and wrap itself around Matt’s dick.

Matt was pulled into hardness with a few tugs. Foggy looked at Matt, whose head was rolled back onto the mattress. Foggy wanted to draw this out and make this good for him. He wanted this night to last forever.

Foggy spat on his palm the way he did when he wanted to jerk off and avoid friction. He slid his hand down the base of Matt’s dick to his balls and up again, and rubbed his hand across the tip quickly. Matt choked and bucked forward, then grabbed for Foggy’s forearm.

“Jesus, don’t do that,” he said, squeezing Foggy.

Foggy pulled his hand back automatically. “I’m so sorry, Matt. Did that hurt you? I thought that it would feel good because I like doing it.

Matt clenched his jaw and shook his head. “No, Foggy, no. It’s not that at all.”

Foggy’s hand hesitantly hovered over Matt, and Matt grabbed his wrist, pulling Foggy on top of him with an ‘oof’. Foggy was suddenly lying across his stomach.

“Well that was unexpected,” Foggy said around a mouth full of blanket.

Matt sat and propped Foggy up like he was nothing, situating him until Foggy was straddling his lap and their dicks were almost flush. Foggy’s eyes kept on shooting down to their laps and to Matt’s face, aware that Matt couldn’t see him doing so, but still filled with excitement and confusion and dread that this could stop at any second.

“Matt, I didn’t ask you, but...” Foggy said, taking more of his weight off his boyfriend’s thighs and onto his knees, “do you want to do this? We don’t have to. It’s completely fine if you want to stop at all.”

Matt took a deep breath, and leaned in until their dicks were touching. Foggy whimpered.

“I don’t want to stop, Foggy,” Matt said, and that affirmation honestly made all the difference. Foggy didn’t feel as nervous. He was only filled with the creeping sense of ‘Oh, god, I’m not going to be a virgin anymore.’

Foggy was buzzing and missed half of what Matt was saying, but caught the, “...just don’t want to come before we actually have the sex. That’s where this is heading, right? We’re going to have sex?”

“Yes, yeah,” Foggy said, snapping out of it, “definitely. We are surely going to have mega awesome sex.”

“Cool,” Matt said, swallowing. Foggy smiled to himself and thought, _aw, he’s cute._

Which probably wasn’t appropriate to think when their dicks were touching, but whatever.

Matt patted his hand on the bed, feeling around until he felt the foil of the condoms. He rolled the package in his hand. “Do you know how to do this? How to put one of these on yourself?”

“Don’t you mean putting one of these on yourself?” Foggy asked, confused.

Matt blinked. “Am I topping?”

“I assumed,” Foggy said, feeling kind of stupid that he didn’t ask about this before, “will that be a problem?”

Matt paused for a beat, and then said, “Well, I’m kind of a bottom, I think, so...”

Foggy dramatically threw his arms around Matt and embraced him. “Oh, Jesus. Thank God. Thank the stars. I was so nervous and I didn’t want to ask. This is why we need to communicate more in our relationship.”

“Foggy,” Matt said.

“The structure of a relationship is trust. We need trust before we hop this hog,” Foggy continued.

“Fogs,” Matt said.

“Wrangle these turkeys. Consummate our love.”

“Foggy, you’re babbling,” Matt said.

Foggy took a deep breath, “I’m just worried, Matt. Are you sure you want to do this?”

Matt nodded. “Want me to, like, assure you? I can do it in a nice way or a sexy way.”

Foggy gave him a sidelong look. “I’m intrigued. What would the sexy way be like?”

Matt chuckled before leaning over, putting his mouth flush with Foggy’s ear, “I’ve been wanting to do this for years. I’ve been thinking about you putting it in me ever since I can remember. I want you to fuck me into the mattress.”

Foggy squeaked and Matt pulled back. “Was that okay? I just kind of said some stuff I heard while watching porn.”

Foggy nodded frantically before catching himself, “I just nodded. _God_ , yes, it’s okay. And, Jesus, you watch porn? I mean, of course you watch porn. You're a teenage boy."

Matt shifted under Foggy uncomfortably, and Foggy lifted himself a little to ease the pressure. “I mean, I read some of it online. It’s not something I can really watch.”

“I understand,” Foggy said with conviction. He pushed Matt into the mattress and stayed in his lap. He patted the bed beside himself to find the bottle of lube.

“I have lubricant,” Foggy announced, and Matt’s eyes widened when he realized what that meant. “Do you want me to do the stretching or do you want to do it to yourself?”

“Christ, Foggy,” Matt said, grabbing for Foggy. He pulled him down and kissed him filthily on the mouth.

“I’ve thought about you stretching me before,” Matt admitted, “I’ve even done it to myself before, imagining it was you.”

Foggy took a deep breath in to clear his head. “Do you think of me often?”

“I think of you whenever I touch myself,” Matt said, taking his hand of the back of Foggy’s neck, “I’ve told you that before.”

“But you think of me when you finger yourself?” Foggy asked, opening the cap to the lube and squirting a generous amount onto his pointer finger.

“I think of you whenever I do it,” Matt said, “Every single time.”

Foggy paused once the lube was on his hand, looking to Matt’s legs where they were spread on either side of him. He looked so ready and ernest and _sexy_. Foggy was going to be sick.

“Holy god,” Foggy said, falling over himself to kiss Matt again. The initial peck was dry and landed on the corner of his mouth, but it got the point Foggy was trying to get across. Matt laughed once, and then Foggy was dragging his finger down Matt’s thigh and to his hole. Matt pushed his hips up off the mattress when Foggy was nearing the entrance.

“Did you, um, clean yourself up down there?” Foggy asked, even though it probably was totally going to ruin the mood and was completely not sexy.

Matt nodded a couple of times before Foggy mentally was prepared to actually put his actual finger in his boyfriend’s actual asshole. He felt and felt until he found the ring of muscle and pushed in. Matt inhaled harshly and grabbed at Foggy’s arm. Foggy immediately pulled out.

“What? What did I do wrong?” Foggy asked frantically.

“Nothing! Nothing,” Matt said, “it was just cold and I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Oh,” Foggy said, leaning back and staring at Matt.

“You can put your fingers back inside me,” Matt said kind of indignantly. He wiggled his hips a little bit.

Foggy still hesitated.

“Foggy, put your fingers back inside me,”

“Okay! Okay,” Foggy said, popping the cap to the lube and drenching his finger again. He slid it back where it was inside of Matt.

Matt was good for a second, breathing heavily and thrusting back onto Foggy’s finger. Then, it became apparent that Foggy wasn’t moving. Matt laid down and tipped his head back.

“Foggy?” He asked.

Foggy squeaked.

“Foggy, I’m gonna need you to move your finger.”

“Matt, oh my god, I’m inside you,” Foggy said.

“You’re not there yet, but yes. You are inside me right not.” Matt said, wiggling down his finger. Foggy only had the tip in. God. “If you could get more inside me, though, that’d be good, too.”

Foggy wiggled his finger inside Matt, “You’re so needy.”

Matt rolled his eyes.

“Well, I’m gonna do it,” Foggy said, “I’m going to put more in. Prepare yourself.”

“My body could not be any more ready, Foggy,” Matt said with full sincerity.

Foggy laughed, and leaned forward to kiss Matt while his finger slipped in to the second knuckle. Matt sighed, and blushed beautifully. His eyes fluttered closed, and Foggy started thrusting his finger in and out.

“Tell me when I reach the, um, prostate?” Foggy asked.

Matt nodded, and licked his lips. “Here, pull me into your lap a little.”

Foggy obliged and Matt wrapped one of his legs around Foggy’s lap. Matt let out a sigh.

“Okay, okay,” Matt hissed, “now put in two. Use a lot of the lube, and put in two fingers, and then make the peace sign and, like-”

“Like this?” Foggy asked, sliding another finger in and pouring lube onto where his fingers disappeared into Matt’s ass.

Matt’s back arched off the mattress and he cried out. It wasn’t in a painful way, so Foggy took that as a sign to move his fingers like Matt told him to. Matt thrashed his head to the side.

“Foggy, yes, yes,” Matt whined.

Matt’s dick was flush against his stomach and Foggy’s was erect in full attention.

“Tell me what to do, Matt,” Foggy said.

Matt shivered in his lap. “Foggy... I need you, please.”

Foggy swallowed. “I’m going to put another finger in you.”

“Please,” Matt begged, “it’s enough. Just go in me.”

“I don’t want to do it until I know you can take it,” Foggy said, pouring more lube on to his fingers and pushing in three to the first knuckle, giving Matt time to adjust.

Matt slammed onto Foggy’s fingers with a choked sob, and Foggy then pulled in and out and in and out.

“Tell me if I fuck up some how," Foggy said.

Matt nodded, and Foggy grabbed the lube to pour more onto his fingers. Matt gasped suddenly and curled his toes against Foggy’s back. A drop of precome beaded on the head of Matt’s dick.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Foggy, _right there_.”

Foggy pushed down and Matt shouted, wriggling on his fingers.

There was a thing called milking that Foggy heard about in porn, but he wasn’t experienced enough to know how to do it, so he just rubbed in circles where Matt said his prostate was and watched as Matt grabbed at the sheets behind his head.

He pulled back until Foggy’s fingers came out of him with a wet sound, and caught his breath while leaning back on his forearms.

“If I come right now, you’re going to be missing out on a lot of fun,” Matt said, crawling into Foggy’s lap and giving him a few pumps after gaining his composure. Matt grabbed a condom off the bed and ripped the packaging with his teeth, giving it to Foggy to slip on.

Foggy took the condom with shaky fingers and rolled it onto himself while kissing Matt (not tearing the damn thing only because Foggy practiced about a million times by himself after buying the condoms). Matt grabbed at Foggy and Foggy reached for the lube, giving it to Matt who rubbed it on his dick. He grabbed Matt’s hips as he slid down onto him.

The heat engulfed him and it took everything for him not to come right then. They both sighed, and Foggy tried his best not to move so Matt could get situated. It was nearly impossible, though. It was so hot and tight and glorious.

Matt’s breath hitched when he hit Foggy’s thighs, and experimentally lifted and dropped himself onto Foggy twice. Foggy moaned into Matt’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Matt panted, “you can move.”

Foggy wrapped his arms around Matt’s lower back to give him some support, and then thrusted.

Mat whispered “oh,” and, upon looking on the situation later, Foggy could pinpoint that as the exact moment he lost his shit.

He dropped Matt onto the mattress and lifted his leg so it was under his arm. Matt was moaning as Foggy started thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm. Matt shifted and gasped, clutching on to Foggy while his eyes widened. Foggy lifted Matt’s leg so it would hook around his back so he could hit that spot more often.

Matt started crying out and Foggy felt close, so he wrapped his hand around Matt and jerked him off. Matt came quickly, and Foggy followed soon after.

They collapsed onto the bed, and Matt sighed when Foggy pulled out. He pulled off his condom, tied it off, and threw it at the garbage can in the corner. He missed, but didn’t really care. His legs felt like jelly and he collapsed next to Matt on the bed.

Matt rolled over and gave him an open mouth kiss on the cheek. Foggy turned his head and kissed him sweetly.

Foggy smiled at Matt, who was sweaty and flushed and ravished. Foggy loved him. Foggy loved him so much.

“You’re a screamer,” he said.

Matt pushed him off the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Baby's on Fire" by Die Antwoord while writing this.


End file.
